<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>El Rapid Commences by Cristal4life</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529294">El Rapid Commences</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cristal4life/pseuds/Cristal4life'>Cristal4life</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Harem, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, BAMF Georgenotfound, BAMF Niki | Nihachu, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Boys In Love, Canon Appearance, Canon Compliant, Canon Rewrite, Character Death In Dream, Cock Warming, Cute GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Smp, Eggpire, El Rapid is OP, El Rapids, Emotional Manipulation, Everyone Loves Georgenotfound, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gen, GeorgeNotFound's Harem, Georgenotfound Harem, Harems, Heavy Angst, Hurt GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Large Cock, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Other, Past Dream/GeorgeNotFound, Past Dreamnotfound, Platonic Soulmates Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Pretty Boy georgenotfound, Prison Dream, Prison Escape, Simp behavior, Smut, Soft GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Sorry Not Sorry, The Author Regrets Nothing, Vice-President GeorgeNotFound, Yandere, discs, dragon - Freeform, no beta we die like men, president Quackity, pretty georgenotfound, prisons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:53:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cristal4life/pseuds/Cristal4life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>El Rapid grew to become one of the most powerful nations in the Dream SMP.<br/>____</p><p>After the visit with Dream, George was determined to prove him wrong and built up El Rapids with the help of his love interests. </p><p>Oh, and George decided to take Tommy, Tubbo, and Ranboo under his wing with the help of MamaPuffy and Awesamdad.</p><p>___<br/>Another GeorgeNotFound harem because it is a rare Gem.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity/GeorgeNotFound, Cara | CaptainPuffy/Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy/GeorgeNotFound, GeorgeNotFound/Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Karl Jacobs, GeorgeNotFound/Sam | Awesamdude, GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Wilbur Soot, Hbomb/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Philza/Samsung Refrigerator, Tubbo &amp; Tommyinnit, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>George/Everyone</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Visit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything was a blur to George. Maybe it was because of his constant absence from the major events, or maybe it was his constant dependence on Dream. He remembered being crowned King before it was snatched out of him. He remembered the cold expression on Dream’s face when that happened. </p><p>He was thankful for Sapnap to shield him away from the hundreds of eyes watching him when he was at his lowest.</p><p>“Just say you hate me.” He whispered softly before walking away. Far, far away from the place he called home. From the person who he thought was his lover. </p><p>That was a long time ago. Everything changed from that point on. </p><p>He stood solemnly in front of the large, lava gate, hands sweaty and hearts beating from his chest. It's been a while since he last saw Dream. </p><p>“Are you ready George?” Sam’s soft voice sounded behind him. George shook his head.</p><p>“I am not. But it’s gotta be done.” He whispered softly. Sam gave him a reassuring smile and stroked George’s soft cheeks with his own rough hands.</p><p>“I’m sure you will do fine. Just remember, if he tries anything, just call for me.”Sam winked and pulled the lever for the lava to open.</p><p>And slowly, the figure of Dream came to view. </p><p>George slowly walked past the lava gate and silently looked at the ground. He didn't want to look at Dream’s face yet. If he did, he’ll start hurting again.</p><p>“Georgie! I was wondering when you would come to see me.” Dream’s joyful voice filled his ears hauntingly. George looked up with an expressionless face. </p><p>“Hello Dream. It’s been a while.” He said, voice cold like ice. Dream winced slightly at the tone but regains his joyful expression.</p><p>“I miss you, Georgie. Why haven't you come to visit me? Was it because I dethroned you? Georgie, we both know that I did it to protect you.” Dream continued. The more he talks, the more irritated Goerge gets. </p><p>“Shut up! I didn't come here to talk about that shit! I’m over it.” Dream chuckled, and soon that chuckle turned into a burst of maniac laughter.</p><p>“Sure you are Georgie. You act like a child sometimes. You don't know what’s good for you. But I do. You always need me to come to save your ass. How do you expect to live without me?” Dream taunts, knowing fair well how annoyed George is getting.</p><p>“No. I don’t need you. You were never there when I was alone in the woods. You weren’t there when I was drowning in my own sadness. You were never in the picture Dream.” George hissed in anger. </p><p>“Well, where were you when I was fighting against the whole SMP? Where were you and Sapnap when I was thrown in jail? You left me here to rot!! How do you think I feel?” Dream approached the smaller male menacingly. His once green eyes darkened. George bit his lips in anger as tears gathered in his eyes.</p><p>“Dream, you were the one who abandoned us first. It was your choice to choose power over us. I thought we are the dynamic trio? What happened to that?”George replied, calmer than the sea and colder than snow. </p><p>In pure rage, Dream brought his rough, scarred hands and grabbed George’s slender neck. His eyes glowed red as he watched George choke and cried in pain.</p><p>“You are nothing without me! So stop with that attitude!” He shouted and tightened his grip. He laughed menacingly and cooed softly. “George, why don’t you just stay here with me? So we both could be with each other for eternity. We could both die together! Isn’t that just great!”</p><p>The lava opened up revealing Sam. He quickly pushed Dream off and gathered the sobbing George in his arms. His bright green eyes glared into Dream’s dark ones with an intention to kill. </p><p>“Visit time is over.” He growled and led George away. Before they both disappeared behind the lava walls, George turned to stare straight into Dream’s eyes and said, “I didn’t need you before, and I’m sure I don't need you now. Goodbye Dream.”</p><p>After leaving the cell, Sam examined George and cursed after seeing the handprints decorating George’s pale neck. </p><p>“Oh my god. Good thing I got there before things got worse. Are you ok George? Do you need some healing potions?” George chuckled sweetly at Sam’s worried expression, which caused the taller man to blush.</p><p>“I’m fine Sam. Thank you for asking.” He patted Sam’s shoulders in assurance. Sam sighed in relief and moved away.</p><p>“Welp, it was a pleasure to see you after a while. Have a good night and sleep well.”</p><p>“Thank you, Sam.” He whispered before walking away. He needs to prove that he could live without Dream. He’s not some sort of puppet. And he’ll make sure Dream knows that.</p><p>He speed-walked towards Quackity’s house and entered through. He found Quackity on the couch with his nose in a book about drugs. The opening of doors causes Quackity to look up from his book to face the intruder. He saw George standing in front of him with a coy smile on his face.</p><p>“Quackity, let El Rapids commence.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sapnap And George</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sapnap and George have the big sad. Karl and Quackity are good friends. Dream is a bitch and idk why I still love him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am experiencing this thing called writer's block.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sapnap gently wiped George’s crystal blue tears with his thumb. He stared at the beautiful crying face of George and smiled softly. </p><p>“George, Dream never cared for us in the first place. We were both fools to think that he does.” He whispered and gently cupped George’s pale cheeks with his large hands. </p><p>Ash gray eyes stared straight into the red and blue eyes that shined like jewels. He swiped his thumb across the ruby, red lips slowly before leaning closer. </p><p>“We are on our own George. It’s now just the two of us versus the world.” He swallowed down the bitterness that threatened to escape his mouth. He hated how stupid he was. He thought the three would be together forever. But it seemed as though fate hated him.</p><p>More tears escaped George’s eyes and dripped onto the dirt ground, causing a red mushroom to sprout only to be shriveled up and die. Sapnap gathered the small body of George into his arms and buried him underneath his embrace. Sapnap could feel his own tears gathering in his eyes the longer he listened to George’s soft sobbing and incoherent mumbles.  </p><p>The more George cried the more flowers and mushrooms would grow and immediately wilted away. All the lushness in the grass slowly disappeared and rotted away in the wind. The trees that surrounded them droop and the bright green leaves turned into an ugly shade of brown. </p><p>“George, Sapnap. Are you guys ok?” A soft voice filled the air followed by the sound of footsteps. Karl stood in front of them with a sad frown on his face and unshed tears in his lilac purple eyes. Behind him were Quackity, who looked nervous and almost regretful. </p><p>“We are fine,” Sapnap said dismissively and continued to soothe the small brit in his arms. Karl tilted his head and approached the two.</p><p>“No, you are not. Here let me-” Quackity spoke and tried approaching them from behind but he was abruptly cut off. </p><p>“I said WE ARE FINE!!” Sapnap snapped in blind anger, and immediately, a ring of fire surrounded the both of them like a protective shield. Sapnap’s ash, gray eyes turned into a dark shade of red as his hair and white headband lit with fire. His teeth grew like iron razors and gleamed in the light menacingly. </p><p>Quackity flinched in slight fear and took a few steps back. Karl furrowed his eyebrows and grip onto his light, purple textbook.</p><p>“Sapnap, calm down. We know you are upset about Dream, but we are your friends as well. We won’t hurt you or George. Just trust us.” Karl said in a sweet and gentle voice. He smiled softly at Sapnap, who stood defensively in the middle of the ring fire. He signaled for Quackity to follow him and created a large, pastel shield below him. This helped the two to cross over the raging fire and reach Sapnap.</p><p>“Sapnap, I know how it feels to be used. Trust me, I have the same experience. But thanks to all the people around me, I was able to move on. And you should as well.” Quackity said and tried to ignore the fire that tore the sleeves of his dark, blue jacket. “Just let us help you. Karl and I will fight alongside you. Cause that's what friends do.”</p><p>Quackity opened his arms and stared at Sapnap patiently. Slowly, tears that are made of lava came dripping down his tan cheeks like a lave fall. George peeked from underneath Sapnap’s protective arms and smiled genuinely. Both he and Quackity made eye contact and a spark suddenly appeared in the air.</p><p>“What did I do to deserve you guys,” Sapnap whispered softly of himself and allowed the two pairs of arms to wrap themselves around him. The fire slowly dispersed in the wide-open air and the grass regained its colors. The wind danced around them joyfully and the trees sang praises.</p><p>George, for the first time in a while, let out a loud, joyful laugh that filled their ears like music.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>